


Ours

by ominousmilk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, He/They pronouns for lance, M/M, Marriage, Texting, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousmilk/pseuds/ominousmilk
Summary: Lance: but anywaysLance: we're basically premarriedKeith: … premarriedLance: yeah! cuz we both agreed we wanted to get married sooo we're premarriedKeith: hm





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> first texting fic ive ever done but my good friend celine gave me a lot of inspiration to write this so here it is
> 
> im sorry for any mistakes, im not a pro ;-;

**Lance:** ive wanted to marry u since we were in junior high

**Keith:** yeah it was very obvious

**Lance:** REALLY???

**Keith:** yeah everytime you insulted my hair, i really felt the love

**Lance:** babe u know i insult ur mullet out of love. its time to get it cut

**Lance:** but anyways

**Lance:** we're basically premarried

**Keith:** … premarried

**Lance:** yeah! cuz we both agreed we wanted to get married sooo we're premarried

**Keith:** hm

**Keith:** go to sleep Lance

**Lance:** mmmk! love you!

**Keith:** love you too

__________

 

 

**Keith:** proposal in front of a crowd or proposal in privacy

**Lance:** depends

**Lance:** if Ur the one asking, either way. u wouldnt need to worry about being rejected in front of others, or if its in privacy, we can make out afterwards

**Lance:** if like,,, James was asking, i hope he would ask me in front of a crowd so that i could reject him in front of a lot of people

**Keith:** why would james be asking in the first place? you guys would have to date before that

**Lance:** maybe its the olden days and im a prince and he is also a prince and he asks for my hand

**Keith:** who am i in this scenario?

**Lance:** the street rat i fell in love with

**Lance:** before you ask why, its because of ur mullet. no prince would have that hair.

___________

 

 

**Keith:** when is the earliest you would want to get married

**Lance:** i would marry you right now

**Keith:** no, for real. like actually think about it.

**Lance:** i have thought about it.

**Lance:** ive had a crush on you since middle school okay. i was writing  _ Lance Kogane _ in my notebooks instead of math notes. and now we've been dating since junior year, we're about to graduate and go to the same college and i really cant imagine not being with you. i love you so much, your stupid hair and your dumb face and how you drool in your sleep. and we've gotten so much better at communicating and i really think youre the one. so i would marry you right now and be very happy.

**Keith:** ugh

**Lance:** uh oh is someone feeling emotional

**Keith:** i can tell you mean it because you used “you" instead of “u" and i love you too

**Lance:** can u come over tonight ::(( wanna kiss u

**Keith:** i thought we were grounded from seeing each other after i broke that vase while climbing in your window

**Lance:** yeah we are grounded but pleaaase

**Lance:** theres nothing on my night stand now

**Keith:** ok ill be there soon

**Lance:** ♡

 

4:09 AM

**Keith:** quick question

**Lance:** why r u texting me we're in the same bed and its 4am

**Keith:** u have thin walls, ur mom might hear us talking

**Keith:** back to my question

**Lance:** ok shoot

**Keith:** why was there an expensive vase on your nightstand

__________

 

 

**Keith:** what are you doing right now

**Lance:** admiring this ring and still in awe that u, keith kogane, king of not being cliche, asked me to marry u at graduation AND cut your hair

**Keith:** its the kind of cliche that youre into

**Lance:** shut up i love you so much why arent you cuddling me right now

**Keith:** my shift is almost over, ill be there

**Lance:** cant believe u went to work after the ceremony

**Lance:** ill be waiting ♡

**Keith:** no, you will fall asleep before i get there and then complain when i wake you up while trying to get into your bed

**Lance:** u know me so well :’)

**Keith:** see you tonight, lance

**Lance:** okay, fiance ♡♡♡♡♡♡

_____________

 

 

**_Group Chat: Garrison Skwad_ **

**Pidge:** disgusting. absolutely horrible

**Hunk:** What are you referring to?

**Pidge:** PDA

**Pidge:** some people just want to get their freaking diploma but others have to do That

**Hunk:** And by That, you mean

**Pidge:** yes, hunk, keith's cheesy-ass proposal

**Hunk:** I thought it was sweet :’)

**Lance:** IT WAS VERY SWEET IT WAS THE BEST HOLY FUCK IM ENGAGED

**Hunk:** My babies all grown up

**Hunk:** What did your mom say?

**Lance:** she was highly concerned but my dad calmed her down. mom still wants to  _ chat _ with keith tho

**Hunk:** Oh boy

**Pidge** : the shovel talk

**Lance:** no

**Lance:** i got that from shiro tho

**Keith:** what

**Pidge:** LMAO

**Lance:** i thought you were working

**Keith:** i am but yall are blowing up my phone and then you said shiro gave you the shovel talk and now im concerned

**Lance:** i am both touched by your concern and delighted that you said yall

**Pidge:** keith is a cowboy confirmed

**Hunk:** Say yeehaw!

**Pidge:** this is thru text it wont have the same effect

**Keith:** i am not saying it

**Pidge:** u will.

**Keith:** ANYWAYS, LANCE. why didnt you tell me?

**Lance:** it wasnt exActly the shovel talk

**Lance:** it was more like “keith is more emotional than he seems, please be careful with him. if u break his heart ill break u"

**Pidge:** aww keith has emotione

**Pidge:** emotions*

**Hunk:** emotione

**Lance:** emotione

**Pidge:** die.

**Keith:** did he really say that??

**Lance:** minus the part where he said he would break me, the rest is true.

**Keith:** when was this

**Lance:** like 2 days before we started dating

**Keith:** christ

**Lance:** fortunately, youve already met my family so u dont have to worry!

**Keith:** that was before i tried to marry you

**Keith:** now im taking away their son

**Pidge:** this just went from 1-100 in dramatics

**Lance:** hey u sh we’re having a moment here

**Pidge:** this is a group chat

**Pidge:** so its a group moment

**Keith:** what if ur mom says no

**Keith:** oh my god i didnt ask your dad

**Lance:** oh my god,,

**Keith:** what????

**Lance:** ur a dork

**Lance:** my mom LOVES U and my dad LOVES U and my siblings LOVE U

**Keith:** marty

**Lance:** my cousin marty LOVES U

**Pidge:** u have a cousin named marty?

**Hunk:** I’ve never met them

**Lance:** definitely not the point of my point

**Lance:** the point is, keith love of my life mcclain kogane, its all good and i cant wait to marry you

**Keith:** i love you

**Pidge:** (gag)

**Allura:** KEITH KOGANE

**Pidge:** i was wondering when u would show up

**Allura:** sh i just got back from dinner, happy graduation btw everyone we made it

**Allura:** back to what i was going to say

**Allura:** KEITH KOGANE AND LANCE MCCLAIN FUCKING FINALLY I CANT BELIEVE IT

**Hunk:** Finally?? They're engaged out of high school

**Allura:** lance has wanted to marry keith since junior high

**Lance:** SROP

**Lance:** DONT SAY ANYTHING ELSE

**Pidge:** srop

**Hunk:** Srop

**Pidge:** i thought lance hated keith back then

**Lance:** allura if u value our friendship, DO NOT

**Allura:** my lips are sealed

**Lance:** thank you!!

**Allura:** but my fingers are not!!

**Allura:** lance “hated" keith because he didnt know any other way to get his attention

**Lance:** ugh just say im a disaster bi and go

**Allura:** youre a disaster bi

**Pidge:** ur a disaster bi

**Hunk:** You're a disaster bisexual

**Keith:** hehehe

**Lance:** ominous

**Keith:** u liked me since junior high

**Lance:** i told u like four months ago

**Keith:** i know but now everyone knows so its funnier

**Lance:** :(

**Keith:** but im glad we both like each other now

**Pidge:** keith be like: uwu i weally wike u wance, will u mawwy me

**Allura:** anyways we should celebrate

**Lance:** keith and i have plans to cuddle tonight

**Allura:** cuddle after, we're going roller skating

**Hunk:** YES!

**Pidge:** im in

**Keith:** ill be late but ok

**Lance:** ok Fine

**Allura:** keith feel free to invite adam and shiro, im inviting nyma and romelle, hunk do u wanna bring shay?

**Keith:** adam and shiro are OLD

**Hunk:** Already texted her ♡

**Lance:** aw my uwus but oof NYMA

**Allura:** ik u guys have a rocky past but she changed a lot :( can u give her another chance

**Lance:** …

**Allura:** for me?

**Lance:** okayyyy

**Allura:** ilysm lancey

**Lance:** ilym  if she tries anything, i got u boo

**Allura:** bb im gonna cry ::((

**Pidge:** stop being the cutest best friends ever, can we Leave now

**Allura:** yes! we go!

**Lance:** keith im gonna be driving so i wont text u so ill see u at the rink later, i love you

**Keith:** ok i love you too

 

 

8:15 PM

**_Keith to Lance_ **

**Keith:** omw

**Lance:** YAY I CANT WAIT TO SEE U BABY THIS IS SO MUCH FUN

  
  


**_Keith to Allura_ **

**Keith:** did lance have a lot of sugar

**Allura:** i bought him a coffee

**Keith:** hhhh

**Allura:** he gave me puppy dog eyes

**Keith:** hhhhhhhhhh

  
  


**_Keith to Lance_ **

**Keith:** drink some water before u keep skating, i know u drank coffee

**Lance:** whomstve told u

**Keith:** pls drink water or u will have a heart palpitation and then panic and u wont have fun :(

**Lance:** ok baby thank you for looking out for me

**Keith:** ofc lance, im driving now see u soon

 

_____________

 

12:09 AM

**_Group Chat: Garrison Skwad_ **

**Pidge:** that was fun

**Allura:** did everyone get home safe!!

**Pidge:** roger

**Hunk:** Yep!

**Lance:** yes and keith is here too

**Allura:** good!

**Allura:** tonight was fun

**Pidge:** yeah it was funny when lance fell down

**Lance:** U FELL DOWN RIGHT AFTER I DID

**Pidge:** becuz i was laughing so hard

**Hunk:** I love you guys :(

**Allura:** hunky why sad face ::((

**Hunk:** Because ya know, we only have this summer and then we're gonna to different places.

**Allura:** omg my sweet angel, nothing can break us up

**Lance:** yeah! we'll still all facetime every Friday, just like always!

**Pidge:** i love this family

**Lance:** did u just say,, love???

**Pidge:** god yes lance i have emotions too

**Keith:** you guys are the best friends i could ever ask for

**Lance:** KEITHYYYY ♡♡♡♡♡

**Allura:** goodnight u guys!! lets hang out soon ok ♡♡

**Hunk:** Goodnight, and yes!

**Lance:** gn ♡♡ keith says gn too

**Pidge:** ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance basically has the same problem i do where when im super stressed, anxious, or just had too much caffeine/sugar, my heart beats super fast for a few minutes,, im sorry baby we'll get thru this together


End file.
